United Naval Forces
INTRODUCTION United Naval Forces is led by John Sentinel and is the Naval fleet of United Forces. Capt. Echo Whitelaser and his security forces are part of the Navy. POSITIONS OF COMMAND Lieutenant Commander John Sentinel- Leader Ensign Bala Hunter- Second in Command Master Chief Petty Officer Devis Rainer- Third Command UNIFORMS Branch uniform not only depends on your branch, but also depends on your job in that branch. For all cruiser jobs, uniform is medical officer gear.Combat gear is 501 helmet with Appo gear. For corps man the job uniform is Kix gear (gear is required to have that job). Naval ceromonial uniform is medical officer gear. NAVAL JOBS Naval jobs include: *Bridge communications officer *Corps man *Weapons officer *Fire controlman *Sonar tech. *Quarter master *Sailor *Security forces *Cruiser Operator If you have any questions about Naval jobs please confront Ensign Hunter or Commander John Sentinel. JOB DISCRIPTIONS Like all military branches, each job holds an important role in the military.Esspecialy the Navy's ships. Here are the discriptions for each job. *Bridge Communications officer- The bridge communications officer listens for any reports from the fleet or other communicating ships.They check for any distress signals or urgent messages.Thier needed most when a fleet of shi ps have reported to have contacted with an enemy ship and is need of assistance. *Corps man- The corps man is deployed with men who are going into a combat zone. Thier job is to make sure everyone is in good,physical health. When a person is injured, they are to work on him the best way they can. If the injured are so badly wounded they are to contact the nearby ships for a choper to pick the injured up. In CWA, the corps man is required to wear Kix gear and have a healing weapon out at all tims during combat. *Weapons officer- The weapons officer is in charge of over looking all weapon systems on the ship.The weapons officer will also have to know how to direct the fire controlmen when in combat (please see General Vas for training). *Fire controlman- The fire controlmen are in charge of operating the ship's weapon systems.The weapns officer will direct them to where they must fire thier rounds. The fire controlman is required to know how to understand firing positions in order to have his job. (Again, please see General Vas for training). *Sonar technician- The sonar tech is in charge of operating the ship's radar systems. They make sure if there are any near by ships.If they detect any, they alert the senior officer or captian of it and report to the commader-in-chief of the fleet. *Quarter master- The quarter master is in charge of supervising all personel on the ship. They see some thing off, they report directly to thier commanding officer. They are also required to be able to read data, naval maps, and weapons. In CWA the quarter master will be hand picked chosen by either Ensign Hunter or Commander John. *Sailor- The sailor is in charge of overlooking the ship's docking area where they make sure all cabes are in place. On CWA we require many sailors who will be needed in the cargo area. *Security forces-The security forces were orginaly part of the air force which was disbandad due to lack of service men and women. Capt. Echo Whitelaser is head of all security. The security foces are required to wear shock trooper gear and how to set security on ships and military bases. *Cruiser operator- The cruiser operator is in charge of handling the ship's main systems. They look over data and communications systems. NAVAL SPECIAL WARFARE The Navy's special warfare group in rl has many groups. On CWA, however, the legion's only special forces group so far is SEALs (sea,air, and land).Like marines, SEALs are capable of fighting on any terrain. Thier main focus during operations is recon,infiltration,and intel. SEALs are lead by Ensign Hunter and Master Chief Rainer.Right now, there are only to SEALs. However, the SEAL selection course is coming up.We will not classifiy the nams of the people we have chosen for the course,but if yo are interested and would like to join, here are the characteristics we will be looking for: *Intellect *Discipline *Integrity *Capable of leading *Understanding of field tactics *Respect *Meets standards for PT (physical training) *Has no history of being reported by an officer or removed from squad If you have questions about SEALs, please contact Ensign Hunter or Master Chief Rainer for answers.